supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show
The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show is a famous sketch comedy show featured on YouTube created by Ji Min and Ji Woong Kirochu. It first aired 3 months before Ji min and Ji Woong's 16th birthday and 5 months after the South Korean twins first activated their YouTube account. Episodes Season 1 1. Operation: Pilot 2. A Ji Min and Ji Woong Christmas Special 3. New Year's Eve Special 4. Korean New Year's Day with Ji Min and Ji Woong 5. Let's Go Kirochu Team! 6. Buddha's Birthday 7. The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show Backstage 8. Tick Tock! Turn Back the Clock! Daylight Savings is Over! 9. Gee, Your Show Spells Terrific 10. The Land of South Korea 11. Seoul Grows 12. Dude, It's Armed Forces Day 13. Big in South Korea 14. The Ladies of The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show 15. Das Brains 16. How I Spent My Spring Break Vacation 17. Better Living...Through Comedy 18. The Best of Ji Woong Kirochu 19. The Sticky Louse Club 20. Samil Movement Day Special Season 2 21. Happy Birthday to you, Buddha! 22. A Children's Day Special 23. The Korean Dude with Something Special 24. A Walk in the Park with Ji min and Ji woong 25. Do the Rap Thing 26. Some Peace and Riot 27. Back to School with Ji Min and Ji Woong 28. The Korean Dudette who cried "Wolf!" 29. Go West, Young Ji Woong! 30. Ji min Prevails 31. Crouching Ji Woong, Hidden Ji Min 32. Happy Halloween, Ji Min and Ji Woong! 33. Make Room for Ji min and Ji Woong 34. You've Done It Right? What a Sight! 35. Down with PETA! 36. Elementary, my Dear Ji Min 37. Strike Up the Land 38. Happy Thanksgiving, Ji Min and Ji Woong! 39.Grand Theft Ji Woong 40. Around the world with Ji min and Ji Woong 41. It's a Wonderful Ji min and Ji Woong Holiday Special! 42.Ji min and Ji Woong, gangnam style 43.With all my heart and Seoul 44. Ms. Joe, the worst teacher in the world 45. Your Seoul is full of gunk 46. Smells like Team Kirochu spirit 47. Beware of the mutant carrot Martians from outer space 48. Hip, hip, hooray! It's Russia Day! 49. Dude, it's Defender of the Fatherland Day! 50. The Ji Min and Ji Woong 50th Episode Special 51.Yo Mama's so fat! She is outta this world! 52. You've got garlic in your Seoul! 53. 54. 55. 56. Season 3 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. Mid-Autumn Festival with Ji Min and Ji Woong 62. 63. 64. 65. The Ji Min and Ji Woong 65th episode Special 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. Season 4 77. Bang! Karaoke Edition 78.Zoom In! Happy Together! 79. Hey! Hey! Hey! Another Brand Spankin' New Episode 80. Ji min Says 81. Summer Vacation with Ji min and Ji Woong 82. Challenge! Replay Again and Again! 83. Downtown Showbiz 84. Out of this World with Ji min and Ji Woong 85. Bend it Like Ji Woong 86. Getting in the Game 87. May the Farce Be with You 88. A Ji min and Ji Woong musical Special 89. Shine On! The Talent Showdown! Season 5 90.Ji min and Ji Woong at Seoul Land 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. Ji min and Ji woong 100th episode special 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. 106. 107. 108. 109. 110. Hooray for Victory Day! 111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116. 117. 118. 119. 120. 121. 122. 123. 124. 125. 126. Season 6 127. 128. 129. 130. 131. 132. 133. 134. 135. 136. Where's Yuki? Where did she go? 137. 138. 139. 140. 141. 142. 143. 144. 145. 146. 147. 148. 149. 150. Ji min and Ji woong 150th episode special 151. 152. 153. 154. 155. 156. 157. 158. 159. 160. 161. 162. Season 7 163. 164. 165. 166. 167. Beware of the Big Bad Mean Giuseppe Todaro 168. 169. 170. 171. 172. 173. 174. 175. 176. 177. 178. 179. 180. 181. 182. 183. 184. Season 8 185. It's time to Unite for Unity Day! 186. 187. 188. 189. 190. 191. 192. 193. 194. 195. 196. 197. 198. 199. 200. Ji min and Ji woong 200th episode special 201. 202. 203. 204. Let's celebrate and honor! It's International Women's Day! 205. 206. 207. 208. Season 9 Recurring Sketches Everyday Korean with Tang Soo Judge Moody Ask Dr. Aaron (season 1 only) Celebrity Wheel of Fortune Yo Mama Ji woong's School Life (In Korea it is How Much I Hate My Teacher) (ko: 나는 내가 선생님을 얼마나 싫어하는지, naneun naega seonsaengnim eul eolmana silh-eohaneunji) The Amazing Spiderdude Cooking with Kandi Ji min's Jaccuzzi of Awesomeness Say What?! Detective Dawn Ji Woong's World MindQuiz Commercials Ask Amy Shine On! Your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight! One-Time Sketches Pam's Club Rick Danky Hubert the Homeless Dude The Bel-Koreans Jane the Lounge Singer Boneheads Mary Blotter (spoof of Harry Potter) Celebrity Diner The Ex-Military The Geeks Uncle Ji Woong Cast Ji Min Kirochu as herself, Tang Soo, Minnie Jane Wattzit, judge of Shine On! your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight!, Jane the Lounge Singer Ji Woong Kirochu as himself, Dr. Aaron, contestant on Shine On! Your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight!, Hubert the Homeless Dude Samuel John as himself, Judge Moody, Ms. Joe Yuki Himo as herself, Kandi, Shin-Do (hostess of Shine On! Your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight!), Mary Blotter Sean-Jon McComic as himself, Parker Peterson/Spiderdude, judge of Shine On! Your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight!, Emma Jose as herself, Detective Dawn, Amy Daniel Cann as himself, bailiff, contestant of Shine On! Your Moment to Shine in the Spotlight!, Crew Editor: John Star script editor: Xandra Riddle Sketch editor: Samantha Miro Scriptwriter: Satoko Kaito Camerawoman A: Amy Kiminton Camerawoman B: Ling Chang Camerawoman C: Ai Cheng Guest Stars Amaya Komika Aito Komika Natasha Dumais Toshio Komika Giuseppe Todaro as himself Filming Location Reception The Ji min and Ji Woong Show was very well received by 12.5,000,000,000 YouTube viewers and receieved over 9,214,000 likes and 0 dislikes on the first pilot episode. Nicole Birou-Jennings, a YouTuber praised the series for its overall originality and its humor.Category:YouTube Sketch Comedy Shows Category:Sketch Comedy Shows Category:Shows Category:YouTube Shows